


The Soul Keeper

by Sophie_The_Word_Weaver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Because I Like Seeing My Creations Suffer, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Multiverse, Non-Binary Frisk, Original Character(s), Other, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Poor Reader, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, THIS IS AN UNEDITED DRAFT!!!!, author likes to chat in comments, chaotic mess, clumsy Reader, gender-fluid chara, help me im stupid :(, ill add more when i know what im doin, its like ink but less of a jerk, monsters are no longer tall because im kinkshaming myself, reader has anxiety, reader is an airhead, reader is kinda crazy, still easily distracted tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_The_Word_Weaver/pseuds/Sophie_The_Word_Weaver
Summary: Your family isn't a conventional one.For one, you all share a body-Another is that they can perform almost inhuman feats of strength and agility-And finally... they're ghosts.So, it would be a good idea to get this all figured out - why they showed up out of the blue and other odd happenstances.And that's why you're going to Mount Ebott.





	1. Chapter One - A New Journey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> My tumblr: https://sophie-the-word-weaver.tumblr.com/  
> My art tag (on tumblr): https://sophie-the-word-weaver.tumblr.com/tagged/theweaversart

 

You step onto the train, sucking in a deep breath before coughing and wheezing it all out, the smog from the station choking you. You bend over placing a hand on the wall for balance, cradling your stomach.

 

Then the train starts moving.

 

Your feet slide out from beneath you, and you pinwheel your arms - trying to latch on to anything. It doesn't work. You fall flat on your butt, your tailbone facing the brunt of the fall. You let out a groan, what a way to start this adventure.

 

And then you hear them.

 

_ “Pfft… haha!”  _

_ “HAHAHA! NICE ONE! (Y/N)!” _

_ “That was impressively uncoordinated…” _

_ “How did you even manage that? At the angle you were at, it should’ve been next to impossible!” _

_ “Guys! Don’t be mean to (y/n)!” _

_ “Jeez, y/n that was comedy at it’s finest!” _

 

Ugh.

 

You push yourself onto your feet, before sitting down in one of the empty train carriages seats. The red leather wrapping warmly around you.

 

“Really guys? You promised me you’d be quiet for today!” you whisper.

 

A man in a pinstripe suit steps into your train carriage gazing at you quizzically for talking to yourself. You grin up at him, and point to the earpiece hooked in your ear, he nods understandingly before walking away. The earpiece didn’t actually do anything, but you used it to make it look like you weren’t talking to yourself.

 

Which you totally were.

 

The voices in your head had been around for 3 years. One day you were at the service station, just buying some milk when all of a sudden everything goes black-

 

And then the only thing you can see is a glowing light blue heart amongst a sea of inky black.

 

One by one, the others arrived as well, their hearts a rainbow of colours. And after hours of confusion - and fear and anger, you finally thought you understood and knew everyone.

 

Sabirah - the patient light blue heart.

Andrew - the brave orange heart.

Agatha - the unwavering blue heart.

Connie - the persevering purple heart.

Cedric - the kind green heart.

Justin - the righteous yellow heart.

 

And after a short meet and greet, where everyone calmed down - you met another soul.

 

Chara.

 

Chara was.... different.

 

For one, their heart (red this time) was fractured, primarily intact, but the edges had cracks and cuts, even small chunks missing. And they were a complete ass. Yelling and screeching, saying that they never wanted to see another human soul. Then they ignored you and chose to sulk alone.

 

But eventually, they slowly changed, as the others laughed and bonded they had grown used to staring off silently into the darkness. You suspected the loneliness of not speaking to someone for months eventually broke them, but you’ll never know. Initially, they only sat with us, the floating red heart finding a way into the circle of family and friendship the seven of us had created. Then they started speaking, short and snarky remarks slowly turning into calm conversations and finally, admitting to thinking of you all as their family.

 

We told them we loved them, too.

 

And after that, you woke up.

 

The first thing to greet you was blinding bright white, after being encased in darkness with only the faint glow of your friends' hearts as light sources - you’d gotten used to the darkness. 

 

And let me tell you, you had a  _ bad time _ getting used to the light.

 

Then you noticed the beeping, an incessant noise, constantly disturbing you.

 

Your family didn’t like it either.

 

_ “Turn that blasted noise off, you swine!” _

 

Ah-  _ good times. _

 

Eventually, you found out that you had been missing for over a year, and when you were found, you were found at the service station passed out next to the fridge of milk cartons.

 

The more time you spent awake and away from the suffocating darkness, the more your friends became stronger. Soon, they were able to become glowing silhouettes, next colouration came - however, their eyes stayed the same glowing colours.

 

You found out that they were all a grab bag of ethnicities and appearances. They were all beautiful - you admit you might be a bit biased.

 

You turn to the left peering at the floating forms of your family. They all had small smiles on their faces.

 

_ “Your thoughts are quite loud today, Ms (y/n)...”  _ Agatha says.

 

“Not surprised, I’m quite nervous. I’ve never met a monster before,” you whisper.

 

They all go silent.

 

Every time you mention the underground, monsters or your upcoming meeting with the ambassador Frisk, they all go quiet. Chara hasn’t even spoken in the last week. 

 

You sigh.

 

None of them will tell you their past, but with the reactions in the past week to finding out we would be staying at Ebott (the city next to the infamous Mt. Ebott, now the primary location for monsters) you could assume they had some experience with the mysterious species.

 

You would be staying due to word of the doctors’ research - on your first thought of as ‘multiple personality disorder’- spreading to Ebott.

 

Everyone had heard about the girl who heard voices and eyes glowed different colours. 

 

The monsters had promised answers, and although your family begged you to stay away from them - you were going anyway. Their safety came first... and if they weren’t going to give you any answers - you’d hunt them down yourself.

 

You felt guilty for overriding their wants… after all, this was their body too. But you wanted them to have their own bodies, their own possessions - their own privacy.

 

And you couldn’t do that sharing a body.

 

You rest your head back against the leather of the booth, closing your eyes shut. This week had been exhausting, for the first few days they had all insisted you stay away but when they realised that you weren’t changing your mind they shut up completely. And knowing they were upset - it really drained you.

 

Maybe just a little nap won’t hurt…..

 

<-0->

 

You wake up to the sound of screeching.

 

_ “GET UP DAMMIT!”  _

 

You fling yourself forward out of shock and end up slamming your stomach against the table in between the booth. A groan falls from your lips, and you sit up.

 

“What?” you ask.

 

_ “The train is leaving the station! We’re at Ebott! GET UP!”  _ Connie screeches.

 

Your eyes widen in shock before you pull yourself up, grab your backpack and speed down the train. You weave to-and-fro sprinting past the remaining passengers. You get to the end of the train car and poke your head out of the side of the train through a window.

It’s already moving.

You turn to the door closest to the platform and push and pull, realising -with horror- it’s locked. You turn to the other door and it opens inward easily - but this is the wrong train side - there’s another set of tracks between you and safety.

You would need to make a giant leap to be able to make the gap, and quickly at that - the end of the platform was coming up. 

  

“Agatha!” you shout above the roaring engine of the train.

 

Her ghostly form nods at you before you feel a sudden weightlessness in your steps. You feel your left eye tingle, a sign that it was starting to change colour.

 

“I could use a little bravery, Andy!”

 

“Got it!” Andy grins.

 

Your right eye starts the same tingling sensation.

 

You back up a bit, crouch down into a running stance and let out a battle cry.

 

“LET’S DO THIS!”

 

You start running forward, the exit of the train coming closer and closer. 

You are filled with BRAVERY. You continue sprinting forward, fear of not making the jump is no hindrance to you. You are filled with INTEGRITY. At the last second, you leap, your legs straining to push you as far as possible-


	2. Chapter Two - A Little Bit Of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first glimpse of you is definitely one they'll remember.

"i can't believe you're makin' me do this," Red grumbles, kicking the ground with his sneakers.

"It's not that bad...." Frisk says, their gaze following me.

"kid, I don't think you understand. these human folk aren't the nicest to me and my bro-"

"Bro and I. And they're not the nicest to anyone, really."

Red glares at them, they smirk at him.

He rolls his eyelights, shoving his hands into his black hoodie, a scowl fixed on his face.

Frisk sighs and brushes their hair behind one of their ears.

"Look Red, I know you don't want to be here. I wouldn't have gotten you to come if it wasn't necessary. Sans is busy with the machine - and I don't want to scare off this person with your brother. I would've gotten Stretch to just do it alone... But I think he's still drunk."

Red glance over at Stretch, his body halfway dangling off the couch and his orange sweater stained with bright pink glitter, snoozing the morning away.

"heh... fine kid, but you better get me-"

Frisk thrusts some mustard towards him.

He chuckles, even though they’d only known each other for a few weeks, it seems as if they’d been friends for years.

Red flicks his fingers to Stretch and his glowing red magic encases him, and with a groan from him - Red lifts him up into the air. He walks out the door with a floating Stretch following him, and purposely bumps Stretch’s head against the door frame.

-

They arrive at the train station, Stretch significantly less drunk.

"stars, on the way back we need to get some painkillers..."

"hangover ain't so nice, ey?" Red chuckles.

He pulls the piece of paper out of the car (the one that said they were here for some human brat) but didn't read it.

"come on stretch, let's go get this chick," he mutters, trudging off toward the train station entrance.

"wow, you sound so excited," he chuckles, nudging my shoulder with his elbow.

He really hated how tall the smug bastard was, Stretch went to great lengths to show off his height. Red wasn’t the tallest, at 5’6 he was quite short actually - Stretch however towered over him at 6’3.

Stretch would probably be taller if he didn’t slouch so much.

They get to the platform the brat is supposed to get off on and wait for the train.

He glances around the platform as humans and Monsters mill about, hurrying from one destination to another. The humans seemed mostly content with the Monsters, living near them for so many years had desensitized them to their weird habits and different looks.

But they stayed away from them.

The skeletons had a much worse reputation.

_ Can't really blame them, we weren't the calmest or easiest to be around.  _ Red thinks to himself.

Stretch pulls out a pack of cigarettes, lighting one with his magic and placing it between his teeth.

"ya promised blue you'd stop-"

He hands me a cig without even glancing my way.

Red chuckles.

The train the human is supposed to get off on starts to come in, a few people get off but none of them are human. Oops, seems they went to the opposite platform  _ \- eh whatever, we’ll be able to get a look at them from a safe distance before interacting.  _ They wait for the “brat” to get off - Stretch calmly while Red impatiently paces - and eventually the train starts pulling out of the station.

His mood sours even more when the “brat” doesn't show up, he went from a mild frown to a full-blown snarl.

"can't believe I wasted my time on this shit-"

A screech is heard from the second carriage on the train, and everyone in the station gazes over to the squealing carriage.

"LET'S DO THIS!" a feminine voice yells.

And then they see you.

Her silky hair pulled back into a ponytail with a pale blue bow tying it back flies behind her as she runs toward the side edge of the carriage. A white sweater and a few other odd accessories line her body, most notably the orange bandana around her neck, the blue ballet shoes and the gun strapped to her waist.

"No way-"

"Is she gonna-"

"OH MY STARS!"

Her long legs push her forward as she leaps off the train carriage.

For five agonising seconds, she's midair, her arms in the air happily. The whole world seems to hold its breath as she leaps an impossible distance with no strain.

Everything goes quiet.

And then she lands.

The girl rolls onto the station gracefully, curling downward into a flip and landing gracefully before doing a forward roll to slow down gently. Once she stops, she instantly jumps up, bouncing on her toes as she happily laughs to herself. Her head flickers from left to right.

"how did she... that jump was a good 10 feet-" Stretch abruptly stops.

Red glances over at him to see his eyes wide in shock.

His gaze goes back to the girl. Beforehand, Red couldn't seem to get a good look at her face but now - she was staring straight at them.

And he could see her eyes.

Her left eye flickers a dark blue flame - smoke trailing out of her eyes, while her right eye is a bright orange fire.

 

A telltale sign of magic.

 

"i guess she's not as human as we thought," Stretch murmurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love Stretch and Red - they are the brotp everybody needs.  
> \- Also I edited the pov so it made more sense for the story


	3. Chapter 3 - The First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are (rudely) greeted by two new friends.
> 
> You really hope they'll be your friends after that embarrassing fall.
> 
> Well, at least one of them seems friendly?

You stare in shock. Monsters are everywhere around you, laughing, joking and living. Your head flits from side to side, taking in the novelty of everything. You had been told some of them looked a bit odd… but this was insane!

 

And is that a… human skeleton?

 

You’d heard about these guys! They weren’t the most popular in the Monster community, but they seemed to keep popping up - so they had held your interest.

 

You take a step closer and get a better look at them. You see that the taller one was wearing an orange hoodie, beige cargo shorts, a pair of orange sneakers… and is that glitter? You squint your eyes at the sparkling pink across his hoodie.

 

Yup, that’s glitter.

 

You take a look at the other one, he wears a black zip-up hoodie with cream fluffy fur inside (some black shorts and sneakers you notice out of the corner of your eye) but what catches your eye is his razor sharp teeth with a single golden one.

...And he’s wearing a collar.

 

He seems to be upset about something (if the scowl means anything)- or maybe he’s just a bitchy guy. Who knows? 

 

_ “I DO! He’s a bitchy guy!”  _ Andy shrieks.

 

You flinch away from the noise, before your gaze is inevitably drawn back to the skeletons. You can faintly hear Agatha scolding Andrew for swearing.

 

The skeletons look astonished. 

 

You cock your head to the side, they seem to be staring at you with something akin to amazement. You can’t tell if it was the glowing eye, or the 10 foot jump you just leaped (maybe it’s your weird outfit, when there are eight people living in a body the clothing styles don’t usually match up). You would think they would be used to weird stuff like that, they did use magic on the daily.

 

Or at least, that’s what you’d heard.

 

It’s not like you were an experienced Monster hanger-outer.

 

_ “Genius vocabulary,”   _ Connie snarkily says.

 

You put your hand behind your back with the middle finger raised.

 

A snicker is heard from behind you.

 

“hey kid, are you the one supposed to meet up with frisk?” the taller one says - his voice slightly muffled due to the cigarette between his teeth.

 

Ew, you hadn’t noticed it before but they were both smoking.

 

You cringe, Justin had gotten you to try a cigarette before-

 

You had ended up almost swallowing it.

 

So, on top of them just generally smelling terrible - you have nightmarish memories of getting your throat singed and coughing up ash for the next few months. But thanks to Cedric and his green magic the burn was healed almost straight away- didn’t stop the horrible taste.

 

You can feels your eyes stop glowing - the tingling slowly dissipating as Agatha and Andrew escape to the corners of your mind.

 

“Yes, that’s me - so are you here to pick me up?” you ask them, cocking your head to the side with a smile.

 

The shorter one smirks at you, his sharp golden tooth glinting at you in the afternoon light.

 

“yeah, whatever. so… what  _ are _ you?” he says, leaning in towards you in a domineering manner.

 

Agatha takes quick control (that’s the second time today, she’s taking up more than her fair share of control over your body)- she’s never been fond of impolite or too forward people.

 

“I’m not certain about me… but I know what you are,”

 

His grin seems to be plastered to his face, but he did look confused at the remark you made.

 

“and what is that?” 

 

Agatha wait a few seconds for a dramatic pause-

 

“Rude.”

 

For a second the two in front of you are silent in shock as your unseen family cackles with laughter.

 

The orange one bursts into laughter, while the other one blinks his eye sockets(omg monsters are so cool - how is  _ bone _ even able to do that?). His grin falls into a scowl - he looks unimpressed.

 

Agatha retreats back into your mind, leaving you completely stranded in this awkward situation.

 

You blast one thought through your head-

 

_ “Coward.” _

 

She snickers.

 

Okay, just play it cool-

 

You lean to the side attempting to look laid back and calm- and end up toppling over.

 

So  _ fucking  _ cool.

 

You lie on the brick floors staring up at the ceiling (side note - the architecture in this place is beautiful) wondering why you’re such a klutz - it had never been this bad before the meeting of your family. Maybe all the voices had messed with your sense of balance.

 

_ “Or maybe you’re making up lies to make yourself feel better,”  _ Connie says - you decide to ignore her.

 

It seems that you falling over didn’t stop the orange one from his cackling - maybe made him laugh harder.

 

You sigh before pulling yourself off the ground and standing back up.

 

Sabs pale blue glow hovers in the corner of your vision, before she starts patting your back comfortingly.

 

You grin at her, silently reassuring her you’re fine. A certain grumpy skeleton is heard clearing his throat.

 

You turn to him, and give him a sheepish smile.

 

“So, my name’s (y/n)... what’s yours?” You reach out your hand for him to shake.

 

All he does is stare, his intense glare concentrated on you.

 

You look away, staring down at your blue ballet slippers (side note - Agatha has amazing fashion sense) in awkward silence. 

 

With your eyes downcast, you shuffle uncomfortably. Eventually he lets out a… was that a growl? Yes, you do believe it was. He growls before muttering a single word.

 

“red.”

 

You look up at him, perplexed.

 

“my name, it’s red.”

 

You grin at him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another day, another death of pride.
> 
> ANYWHO-
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Thanks for readin!


	4. Chapter Four - A Few Too Many Skeletons In Their Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet the ambassador.

 

Your eyes flicker from the smaller skeleton - Red - up to the taller one in the orange hoodie. 

 

“And your name?”

 

He winks at you before opening his mouth - teeth? Weird skeletal hole? You decide to just go with their bodies human terms - to answer you. 

 

“name’s stretch, nice to meet you, honey.”

 

When you hear that you narrow your eyes, something about these two skeletons and their odd names seemed familiar- 

 

You start muttering to yourself-

 

“Red and Stretch, RED and  _ Stretch _ , ready and stretch? Hmm… Stretch and Red… stretchy red-”

 

Your right eye flares green.

 

You gasp.

 

With Cedric in control, you lift your backpack up and then settle it on one raised knee. You instantly panic, with Eddy controlling the body you wouldn’t fall - but as soon as he left said body - you’d be falling straight on your ass.

 

Your klutziness knows no bounds - one of the easiest ways to fall over was to be balancing on one fucking leg!

 

He reaches your hand into the backpack’s front and smallest pocket before pulling out two long purple and red candies with twisted ends. He zips up the backpack and swings the pack onto your back - weaving your arms through the straps.

 

He then lets your leg fall back to safety (you let out a gasp of relief, don’t want to fall twice in ten minutes) and squeals in excitement - sadly this noise comes out of  _ your _ mouth and you’re looking more and more insane.

 

He hands Red one of the sweets before reaching his hand out for Stretch.

 

They both hesitantly take one staring directly at your right eye.

 

Once done with his gift giving Eddy lets out another squeal before giving full control over to you.

 

Your right eye extinguishes its green flame.

 

The three of you stand in awkward silence.

 

You raise a finger and open your mouth - before closing it and turning away from the two skeletons.

 

“What was that?” you hiss quietly.

 

_ “I was giving the lollies!”  _ Eddy replies happily.

 

_ “What on earth are  _ **_lollies_ ** _?”  _ Connie replies, a red eyebrow raised over her glasses.

 

_ “You call them sweets,”  _ he cocks his head toward you, his brown curls bouncing  _ “(Y/n) calls them candy!” _

 

_ “So it’s an Australian custom to give strangers sweets? …That is really, really creepy.”  _

 

You swat Connie on the back of the head.

 

_ “No! They’re lollies that remind me of the skeletons! Red and stretchy! Their called Redskins!”  _

 

“Okay… I’ll just roll with it.” 

 

You turn back around, fully knowing they probably heard you talking to yourself. And in knowing this you decide to slap on a big fake smile and clasp your hands together.

 

“Well… why don’t we get going?”

 

~

 

You watch in wonder through the car window, you were going to the Monster’s embassy - to meet the ambassador, Frisk. The embassy was located in the centre of Ebott - so that meant we had a long drive to go through. The city’s new buildings were beautiful - the monster's gold and gems had given them riches no human could even dream of. 

 

So they had spared no expense in their buildings. The only flaw you could notice in their designs was that there were far too many windows, glass walls and domes weren’t uncommon.

 

The reflection of the sun off of the glass almost blinded you.

 

But even that couldn’t distract you from the beautiful and strange monsters going about their daily lives.

 

The car eventually pulls to a stop in front of a giant yellow building (easily four floors high), with similarly coloured yellow flowers decorating the front. 

 

“we’re here,” Red mutters, he then opens his door and steps out.

 

Stretch winks at you before getting out of the car as well.

 

You wince, isn’t he going to be seeing the ambassador too? With all that glitter on him? Well, it’s not your job to mother him, so you decide to let it go.

 

You step out of the car and walk up the stairs to the large mahogany doors. Red pushes through, and the door almost slams in Stretch’s face but he stops it with one skeletal hand. He lazily grins at you, holding the door open. You mutter a quiet “Thank you,” before stepping under his arm.

 

He smells like honey and the earth after rain. 

 

You gaze up at the high vaulted ceilings in awe, white marble with veins of gold made the walls, yellow and orange tiles lined the ground and the orange and red sunset filtered through the tall stained glass windows.

 

It was gorgeous.

 

“Wow…” you whisper, your eyes wide in shock and admiration.

 

“Hi, there! You must be (y/n)! My name’s Frisk, I hope we’ll become good friends!”

 

You turn your head in the direction of the soothing voice.

 

You see a kid of about 14 years old standing there with a grin and squinted eyes. They’re wearing a blue and purple sweater, some black ripped shorts and brown doc martens. They have tanned skin, short and messy dark brown hair and a band-aid on their nose. They look kind and innocent, a bundle of joy and love.

 

Your eyes flare red, you have no control over your body.

 

_ They do. _

 

_ “You.” _

 

Frisk’s grin falls and pure terror clouds their expression.

 

_ “You truly do think you’re above consequences.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go DOWN.
> 
> Two guesses who is in control over our body rn.


	5. Chapter 5 - Two Determined Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *CHECK
> 
> *FRISK - ATK 0 DEF 20
> 
> *Your old friend  
> *Despite everything, they still love you

Your family screams all around you as you rush forward, a frying pan that was in your backpack in hand. You swing down, aiming for Frisk’s chest. They dodge easily, the terror that was on their face gone - a blank and passive expression in its stead. 

 

“Chara… stop this!” Frisk shouts.

 

_ “How could you? You made me kill him! OVER AND OVER AGAIN! MY OWN  _ **_BROTHER!_ ** _ ” _ Chara screams, swinging the pan at them again.

 

Frisk dodges with ease, you’d seen Chara fight before (the local bullies had all scrambled to get a turn beating up the crazy girl) and they’d always done it with grace and icy determination. They had been precise, nothing like what was happening right now.

 

They were fighting with sloppy anger powering their hits, not to protect you but to hurt others.

 

It was… terrifying.

 

“You know I didn’t want to hurt Flowey-” Frisk says in between their dodging.

 

_ “His name is ASRIEL!” _

 

They continued to dance around each other, Chara swinging with all their might at Frisk - while Frisk calmly dodges them. Frisk seemed determined not to hurt Chara, Chara… well, they’re intentions were obvious.

 

_ “You know  _ **_I_ ** _ didn’t choose genocide - so who did? WHO CHOSE TO KILL THEM ALL!?”  _ You could practically feel the walls shake with their enraged roar.

 

Frisk freezes up for a moment and Chara manages to land a hit against their thigh. Frisk releases a strangled cry before regaining their composure and finesse - even with their slight limp. 

 

This fight goes on for several blurry minutes, with Frisk getting hit more and more frequently. They started backing away, their movements had become too tired - they couldn’t dodge for much longer. 

 

Chara lunges forward, the pan raised above their head. They had backed Frisk into a corner, the kid’s movements were short and panicked. They kept flicking their head from side to side, trying to find somewhere to escape.

 

They stared at you.

 

They were scared, afraid.

 

And yet, they were still determined to do the right thing.

 

As Chara is about to strike the final blow, Frisk shoots forward and wraps their arms around you.

 

The pan clatters to the floor, the echo of it striking the tiled floor rings around the room. 

 

They squeeze hard, as Chara limply stands there before falling to their knees. Frisk sobs into your shoulder, your white sweater muffling their cries - you can feel their tears soak through it. They hold onto you as if you’re the only thing worth living for. As if you are the only good in the world. They hold you as if they love you.

As if they love you with everything they have - everything they  _ are _ .

 

“Chara - please… I didn’t hurt them… and I don’t know who did. But we’ll find them! Together!”

 

You can feel something warm and wet trailing down your face.

 

“Just like old times! We’ll figure out the puzzle!”

 

Chara shakily wraps your arms around them.

 

“Remember the puzzles? God! They were the worst - Alphys still has to repay us for that! We can watch that anime with her! You always said that stuff was for kids but I don’t think it is! Or maybe we could hang out with Mettaton and Paps! Sans misses you too! Even if you think he hates us for it - he understands we didn’t do it! And Mum and Dad! They always loved you-”

 

Throughout all Frisk had said, Chara had slowly hugging Frisk tighter. They had shoved their face into their hair and was sobbing into their unruly curls.

 

They smelled like butterscotch and dirt.

 

_ “F-frisk!”  _ Chara cried,  _ “I-I’m s-so sorry! I-I’m just so-” _

 

Frisk pulled back a bit, their arms still woven around you but they could now see your face. The kid grinned up at you understandingly.

 

“Angry? Confused? Yeah, me too - but we’ll figure it out!”

 

They’re grin fell into a small smile.

 

“I mean, after all - despite everything, it’s still us!”

 

Chara lets out another sob - this one sounding suspiciously like a laugh. 

 

_ “Hey - uh. I gotta go - the girl this body belongs to is kinda mad at me-” _

 

Chara is cut off by Frisk’s laughter.

 

“Don’t worry about it! I can’t wait to meet this person - by the way… what are they like?”

 

Chara bites your lip.

 

_ “Something… new,” _

 

Frisk looks confused.

 

“You mean, they’re soul-”

 

_ “To be honest, Frisky. It kinda reminds me of a kaleidoscope!” _

 

Frisk looks ecstatic, like they’ll burst because they’re too full of excitement.

 

“GO! Go-go-go-go!” they say, pushing excitedly at Chara.

 

Chara laughs at their excitement, before retreating into your mind.

 

For the first time since you planned the trip to Ebbot, you could see their floating form. They were tall and skinny, with a sweater hanging limply around their form (apparently Cedric thought the colours were Australian? He was very excited about it). Their eyes were a glowing red, and they had permanently blushing skin (almost as bad as Connie). A small golden heart shaped locket hung around their neck.

 

They seemed to be looking anywhere but you.

 

You take a deep breath to start yelling at them but are distracted by the little person in your arms.

 

“Hi! My name’s Frisk! But you probably already knew that! Anyway - I need to quickly check something!”

 

Then they rip your fucking heart out of your chest.

 

“Ow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write action scenes :(
> 
> I also have a kink for cliff-hangers??
> 
> Sorry 21st commenter 
> 
> I refuse to change
> 
> ALSO! This would've been done sooner had I not had to scrap 3 fourths of the chapter :I
> 
> BTW! GUYS! THANK YOU! FOR THE AMAZING COMMENTS! I FEEL WARM AND FUZZY! AND NOT LIKE A WASTE OF SPACE! lol
> 
> My mistake


	6. Chapter Six - Ouch! That's Gotta Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that moment when you accidentally screw up the whole stories order.  
> oops.
> 
> Here's some fluffy filler.

You look down to see Frisk’s hand clenched around an opalescent cartoon heart - not your real heart. It certainly felt like they just ripped something out of you. The world around you starts to dull, until only black and white surround you.

 

This doesn’t feel right.

 

You reach your hand out to snatch the colourful heart - but Frisk easily moves away. The stare admiringly at it, lightly grazing the back of their hand over it. You feel a flurry of happiness, burst through you and then the heart flickers a multitude of bright and glowing colours - mainly sunset colours, you notice.

 

“Hey, how do you feel right now?” they ask you, not looking up from the little heart.

 

You grimace.

 

“Uncomfortable.”

 

You dive forward to grab it again, they dodge.

 

“No, no! I mean… are you determined to get this back? You certainly don’t seem to be acting patient right now… do you feel brave enough to try and attack me? How about your sense of justice? WIll you persevere through me stealing your soul?-”

 

“My soul?”

 

They smile up at you, “Yeah! This little heart right here is your soul, the very culmination of your being,”

 

You stare down at the small heart cradled in their hands.

 

The light shines through the windows, illumination you soul with pastel colours. They swirl and dance, you silently wonder how someone like yourself could have a soul so stunning.

 

“It’s beautiful, huh?” Frisk murmurs.

 

“Yeah… it is.”

 

Silence.

 

They sigh before handing your soul back to you, you eagerly grab it. The world starts to regain it’s colour as the heart fades into your chest.

 

You let out a groan of relief.

 

“Well, we should go meet my mom-”

 

They’re cut off by an older woman’s elegant voice.

 

“Frisk.”

Frisk’s mouth drops open as they stare behind you in shock. 

 

“Ah crap,” they mutter.

 

“FRISK!” the woman shouts

 

You turn to face the woman only to come into contact with a purple cloth. You blink, once, twice, three times before stepping back and looking up.

 

“Woah…” 

 

This lady was huge! She was at least eight feet tall with broad shoulders and pale white skin. She wore a long and elegant purple robe with a white symbol in it’s centre. You finally get a look at her face, and to your shock - she resembles a goat. The skin you’d originally thought of as pale was in fact white fur - she had fangs and two blunt horns. But her eyes, although they were kind-

 

They were red - a colour you had associated for a long, long time with your closest friend. 

 

You look to Frisk. 

 

“I’d like some answers, please.”

 

~

 

You, Frisk and Toriel walk into a cozy meeting room, with a fireplace and a relaxed atmosphere.  Your gaze searches the room, something feels like it’s missing.

 

Ah!

 

“Where are Stretch and Red?” you ask Frisk.

 

“Oh, they only agreed to drop you off - they probably left as soon as you stepped into the embassy,” Frisk says.

 

You can’t help but feel disappointed, you’d hoped to have some guide in this new place-

 

You feel something soft and warm grasp your hand.

 

You look down to see Frisk smiling up at you.

 

Something warm and pleasant blooms in your chest.

 

“I’ll be here the entire way - I trust you completely, and I want you to feel the same towards me!” they seem to care about you, you do trust them - especially after them not hurting you or Chara when they attacked.

 

But them trusting you?

 

“Frisk, I do trust you-” their grin seems to light up the entire room, “but you shouldn’t trust me! I’m a stranger - haven’t you heard about stranger danger?”

 

They roll their eyes.

 

“Oh, I know ALL about it.”

 

“Frisk…” Toriel begins.

 

“Hey! You know I’m not mad at them, it’s just how things were - but I think it’s silly that I have to be scared of people now! All my best friends tried to kill me!” they say, staring at Toriel with stubborn determination in their eyes.

 

Wait… what!?

 

“That’s not what I was about to say, Frisk.”

 

Frisk grimaces.

 

“Oh, I thought you forgot about it…” they mumble, kicking the ground with their boots.

 

“FORGOT!? How could I forget that you touched their soul? You know that is a very personal and private thing!” Toriel reprimands, shaking a finger down at Frisk.

 

“But moooommm! I just wanted to see it!” Frisk says, stomping their foot on the ground grouchily.

 

“Do you see with your hands?” she crosses her arms over her chest, behaving equally as uncompromising as Frisk.

 

“No…”

 

Toriel raises one furry brow.

 

You decide to step in.

 

“So… what happens when someone touches another’s soul?” you question.

 

“Oh! It’s a monster thing! They pull out humans souls in battle, they don’t do it for themselves because it doesn’t make a difference! Us humans are bags of flesh while monsters are comprised entirely of magic -  _ soul _ magic! It makes us humans much more vulnerable but has no battle-worthy reasons for monsters, they literally wear their hearts on their sleeves! It’s actually kinda confusing and-”

 

Frisk’s excited rant is cut off by a glare from Toriel.

 

“Well… the thing is humans are easier to judge then monsters, they’re easier to see if you can touch their souls-” Frisk is once again cut off by Toriel.

 

“What Frisk is trying to dodge explaining is that they now understand how many times you’ve killed.”

 

“W-what? How is that even possible?”

 

Frisk does jazz hands.

 

“Maaaagic!”

 

You laugh.

 

“But the point is, that it is a very intimate thing to see another’s soul. Something only done between family and close friends.”

 

_ “Family?” _ Sabirah pipes up, her blue form straying closer to Frisk.

 

_ “A new addition, you say? I’m interested,”  _ Connie says, a small smirk on her lips - she’d always been a fan of new people in her eyes it meant more amusing chaos.

 

_ “I’m so excited!”  _ chirps Cedric, his green eyes seem to be sparkling with joy.

 

_ “They seem alright,”  _ Justin says.

 

The rest of your family calls out their agreement with Frisk being a new family member.

 

You turn to Chara, you could tell they somehow knew the ambassador and that the past they shared with them wasn’t the greatest - so you wanted to make sure they were fully onboard with them joining the family.

 

They nod once.

 

You turn back to Frisk, grinning.

 

You stick a hand out for them to shake.

 

“Welcome to the family.”


	7. Chapter 7 - Edgy McEdge Face Has Arrived!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's our fav skellybro from UnderFell.
> 
> Well, I know that most of you prefer Sans (I wonder why, lol) but there is nothing better than a well baked Papyrus.
> 
> One of the weirder things I've said.

Frisk shakes your hand eagerly, before confusion clouds their happy expression. 

 

“The family?”

 

“I have seven other family members, Chara is one of them!” you say, a small proud smile on your face.

 

Their mouth forms a small o, and they let out a similar sound. 

 

“Ohhh… I get it, you mean other souls in your head and-  _ wait!  _ How are you not insane? Having just Chara drove me almost bonkers! Six others? How do you deal with it?” they say, eyes wide in shock.

 

“I’m not,” you answer truthfully.

 

“Not what?” they cock their head to the side.

 

“Sane.”

 

Awkward silence ensues.

 

“...So…” Frisk begins.

 

“Wanna meet my other friends?”

 

-

 

You and Frisk race down the hallway, your laughter echoing off of the walls as you weave to and fro - dodging potted plants and monsters. They have their arms around your neck, and you have them riding on your back. They’re very light and thin, but the magic of your friends is what makes carrying them so easy.

 

You can faintly hear Toriel screaming at the two of you in the background.

 

“Faster!” Frisk squeals.

 

You zoom forward even faster, their happiness fueling your steps.

 

You turn a corner, your old white sneakers - now a murky cream - squeaking on the ground as they try to grip the marble floors. You manage to keep going through momentum, and turn your head around to grin at Frisk.

 

They smile back at you.

 

Then their smile drops.

 

You slam into another person, Frisk hits their forehead against your spine. The shock of the hit makes your grip on their thighs loosen, and they start falling off of your back.

 

The person wraps their arm around you and Frisk, effectively stopping them from falling - but also squashing you into them.

 

“Oh, hi Edge!”

 

You look up dazedly, your eyesight blurry after slamming your head into the person. Your eyes finally focus, and you see another skeleton before you.

 

Oh, you understand the nickname perfectly now.

 

The skeleton had a frightening and jagged scowl, he was tall, another goliath-like monster - maybe a bit taller than Stretch. He wore a tattered red scarf and a black t-shirt with black jeans. His eyes glare at you, you notice one of them has a large scar across it.

 

Your eyesight maybe back to normal, but you sure aren’t.

 

“You look grumpy… why are you grumpy?” you sound like you’re talking with taffy sticking your teeth together- of course, in your state, you sound perfectly articulate.

 

The scowl on his face, seems to worsen.

 

“FRISK, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THIS IDIOTIC HUMAN?” he says - or shouts, that seems more accurate.

 

You frown, that was mean of him.

 

“She’s not an idiot Edge… I think you gave her a concussion…” Frisk sounds concerned for you.

 

The skeleton sniffs snobbily, before holding Frisk up from behind you. In doing so, he lets go of all support he had for you.

 

You fall backwards.

 

Hey! Who turned off the lights?

 

-

 

Frisk dangles above your unconscious form, their mouth open in shock. 

 

They whip their head toward Edge, staring at him in horror. He’s holding them by their underarms, so they’re effectively trapped midair. 

 

He’s staring down at you with bored disgust, (he doesn’t seem bothered by holding Frisk’s weight) underneath the disgust, Frisk can see some faint curiosity. It makes sense, Frisk didn’t have very many human friends - much less adult ones.

 

“EDGE!”

 

He glances back up to Frisk, curious to what they have to say.

 

Frisk can tell that he doesn’t realise he did anything wrong.

 

They sigh.

 

“...Can you let me down?”

 

Edge gently puts Frisk down, before stretching out to his full towering height.

 

“Yes?” he says, his voice lowering considerably when talking to them.

 

“Remember how humans are easy to break?” they say, kneeling down next to you.

 

You look peaceful when you’re asleep.

 

“Of course, I do! You are so weak and feeble that I must restrain most of my strength around you-”

 

“Edge. You do well around me, not so well around other humans.”

 

Frisk crosses their arms and looks up at Edge, tapping their foot against the ground.

 

Tap.

 

Edge’s face gets a slight red tinge.

 

Tap.

 

Sweat starts to bead on his head.

 

Tap.

 

He averts his eyes.

 

Ta-

 

“UGH! I cannot fail at anything! I will take this human girl to our living quarters and heal her! She will praise and worship me after this endeavour!” he says, flicking imaginary hair over his shoulder sassily.

 

Frisk smiles softly.

 

The Papyrus of the UnderFell universe tried to pretend he was evil, but everyone knew he wasn’t. Frisk didn’t believe anyone was evil - but these Papyrus types, they always loved, strongly. They wanted friends, and they were kind - after all bad experiences can make good people do bad things. This Papyrus had just been through a few rough instances - but after all of it, a soul can’t truly change it’s essence. He was still kind - it was just harder to find the kindness.

 

He was also very easy to guilt-trip.

 

Edge crouches down, and scoops you up into his arms bridal style and straightens. Frisk latches onto his boot - which was the size of them when crouched - and then the three of you are off.

 

Frisk happily babbles to him about how nice you were, and how they can’t wait for you to meet everyone and how everyone would absolutely love you. He wondered what you would be like, your facial features were enchanting but you’re personality didn’t seem very promising. Maybe he would like you, he hadn’t given you much of a chance after all - and he knew his brother enjoyed human girls, so why wouldn’t he?

 

Edge would never admit it to anyone but himself - but he liked the feel of your soft form curled into him, he could already tell that you were going to be a hassle.

 

But what can I say? Hassles are my specialty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, trying to meet the 1,000 words for each chapter: *banging head against a wall while tears run down face*
> 
> Dramatic? Who???
> 
> Also, theory for y'all:  
> The true underswap universe, Papyrus gets swapped w spaghetti.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://sophie-the-word-weaver.tumblr.com/  
> My art tag (on tumblr): https://sophie-the-word-weaver.tumblr.com/tagged/theweaversart


End file.
